Chronicles of Daswal Wiki
Salem whole cast - season 3.jpg|WGNA Salem|link=Salem (TV Series)|linktext=Embark the dark path,join the witches of Salem. Salems2gallerycast-shotjpg-9f136c.jpg|Meet the Characters|link=Category:Character|linktext=discover all the nuances of malice Salem - First Look - Cast Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg|Episode Guide|link=Episode Guide|linktext=don't miss any event of this dark world! Salem Witch Trials (Historical Timeline).jpg|link=|Salem Witch Trials|link=Salem Witch Trials (Historical Timeline)|linktext=Brush up on your history. Guía, tabla de contenidos World Building, funcionamiento ¡Primero que todo! que no cunda el pánico, el World Building no es obligatorio de leer, pero, sí hay que tenerlo en cuenta. ¿Cómo funciona? son aquellos artículos extras que escriben los usuarios, información adicional que afecta al resto de la ambientación. Al ser un universo amplio y propio, es la forma más ordenada de tener la información que se añade a los roles o/y fichas y por lo tanto, que no pierda coherencia con el resto del universo. Básicamente ¿debes leerlo? no, a no ser que te interese o vayas a basarte en este para la ficha. Es una forma de conectar tramas y tener en cuenta a los usuarios. El trabajo que se aporte, tendrá crédito, pero no podrá retirarse. Pues ya forma parte de la ambientación, pasa a ser de nuestra propiedad, pero sin derecho a editarlo o modificarlo sin el permiso del creador. Si este abandona el foro, pasará a ser de nuestra total propiedad. Muchas gracias, y recuerden, todos los artículos que no están en la tabla de contenidos pasan a ser extras o/y parte del World Building. Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando * Revisa el Portal de la comunidad para ver en qué está trabajando la comunidad Ambientación Año 300 I.A la guerra se propaga como la pólvora por todo el continente, tiempos oscuros se avecinan, que Arthies nos bendiga pues ahora es el tiempo de la espada. El imperio se abalanza sobre el Reino del León que se defiende con uñas y dientes ante los ataques de los Clanes salvajes e imperiales. La confederación se mantienen en una guerra política por una alianza con Ethiria la cual no parece que vaya a acabar . El Masashinaekto después de siglos de aislamiento ha empezado una ambiciosa campaña militar sobre el continente conquistado territorios de la costa de Ethiria , campaña la cual los elfos observan recelosos debido a su cercanía con la guerra, guerra en la que se prefieren mantener neutral. El archipiélago de la desesperación se muestra bastante activo y el numero de no muertos a crecido a la vez que ha reaparecido un poder…un poder que se creía olvidado hace muchos años… Aunque hay rumores que cuentan, que todo esto es una treta de las fuerzas del caos, para separarnos. Se dice que un ser oscuro, denominado el Viajero, está haciendo pactos y cobrando las almas de aquellos hambrientos de poder… __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación